A Gray Spirit
by Lilif3r19
Summary: He's a destroyer. A savior. A creator. And a walker. He chooses one side to fight on, yet he chooses none. He loves all things that are living. So when one shinigami and one quincy comes and threatens to overthrow the balance, he takes up the mantle once more. After all, he is Allen Walker, the 14th Noah and loved by all things divine. OC(s) appears briefly. Ratings may change.
1. Prologue: Walking

**This is my first D. Gray-man crossover with Bleach.**

 **I do not own anything from either series, but my own OC(s) that will appear briefly.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prologue: Walking**

He continues to walk on despite the world around him changing. The enemy that he has fought so hard is finally gone, but at a heavy cost. His friends are gone. His home is gone. And more importantly, his family is gone. Everything he has left behind is nothing more than ruins painted on a canvas all worn and discolored. The only thing left is his uncle's memories dwelling within him, and the deformed left arm as a constant reminder of what he is and used to be. His hollow purple eyes stare at the endless road in front of him as he still continues to walk in solitude.

Hours turning into days, days turning into weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. How long has it been since that day? Ten? A hundred? At this point, the boy had lost count after thirty. He searched and searched for any signs of human life, but alas he could not find anymore. The boy weeps and drowns in his sorrows without the comfort of humans around him. He has continued to deny it over and over, but he knows now that his world forever dead. His friends weren't coming back, and neither is the human race coming back. No matter how big the pain of his heart is, the boy still continues to walk upon the empty world.

"Such a heavy burden you bear," a gentle and mature voice tells him. He looks up at the tree he is resting up upon and sees a beautiful and graceful eighteen year old, or what appears to be, girl with her long, curled, hair that had the colors of a fire, and her skin is fair. Her mismatch colored eyes look at him with much sadness and grief, yet it is warm and soft like a mother caring for her child. Her clothing is that of a divine entity, a plain white, long, and simple dress, gold necklace and trinkets, a winged crown with white pearls, sapphires, and rubies and a veil attached to the crown in the back. In her left hand is a long and gold staff with a strange crystal slightly hovering above the gold metal stick. The woman wears no shoes, but does not seem bothered by this. There is five pairs of white angelic wings sprouting from her back.

The mysterious woman gently floats down to the ground. The boy makes no move knowing instinctively that she means no harm. She brings out her right hand to caress the boy's left cheek before pulling the boy into her embrace. Her warmth seeps into his, and he hugs her back as she strokes his white hair.

"I'm sorry that it took so long to find you, and I regret not getting here sooner to prevent all of this from happening," Her words continue to sooth the boy, "You no longer have to walk alone. Come back home where you belong, my beloved son."

For the first time in a long time, the boy cries in the woman's arms, clinging to her as if she is going to disappear. She waits for the boy to calm down before speaking once again, "You can start over again with all of your memories, but this time you will not be alone but amongst your real family. Do you want that?"

The boy nods. A faint white light emits from her hand regressing the boy back to his newborn form. The woman picks him up as a portal opens, and together she takes them home to where they belong.

 **So how is the story, my dear readers? If you want to check the rest of the story, please do hit that follow button and smash that favorite button as well. Also please do not forget to leave a reviews in the reviews/comments section and I will answer as best and as fast as I can. Thank you!**

 **Previews to the next chapter:**

She explains to him about a place where the souls would go since Valhalla is no longer an inhabitable place for a mere ordinary soul to reside. The young man goes to explain to her since there is no darkness, he, himself, will create it to make the equilibrium balance out. The woman smiles proudly at him.


	2. Chapter 1: The Son of an Angel

**This is a relatively a small chapter, but do not worry my dear readers for the next is when it will truly begin... Welp, can't say that I didn't try. *sighs* Anyways, the next chapter is going to be much longer, a little spoiler to those of you who are reading this.**

 **I do not own any characters from either series, but my own.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Son of an Angel**

The little five year old boy isn't like most of his older siblings, and in fact he isn't like them at all. He doesn't turn into a sword, nor a dragon or creature. Not even a spirit of nature. However, his Noah memories make him an apostle of divinity, his left arm is a weapon of the divine, and his blood carries the blood of his real mother and father, who are divine beings with holy powers. The boy has never met his real father, only stories of him from his mother and his older human sister Yeul.

The boy had, one day, accidentally stumble upon something he shouldn't have known until he was older. His mother's soul is fragmented. A part of her is the Goddess of creation, another is a Goddess of wisdom, another is a Goddess of Life and Death, another is an angel, another part of her is a demon lord, and all of the parts together make her a warrior fighting for the Goddess of Harmony.

As the boy reached the age of sixteen, he had stopped aging due to him awakening as the 14th Noah, or half of the enemy he once despised, or better yet, the other half of Adam. It was also at that age when he decided to see the world his mother had created for her brother, his other uncle he has yet to meet. The young man scours the living world, learning everything he could about it. He was there to help humans in their darkest time of need using his ark to shelter a human and creatures from the flood that washed away the impurities of the world. He was there, watching the humans wager war against each other which saddened him greatly. The young man could not bare to see the lost souls wandering the Earth in sorrow, so he pleaded for his mother to do something about this. She smiles warmly at him and says, "Your uncle is already heeding your wish."

She explains to him about a place where the souls would go since Valhalla is no longer an inhabitable place for a mere ordinary soul to reside. The young man goes to explain to her since there is no darkness, he, himself, will create it to make the equilibrium balance out. The woman smiles proudly at him.

"For without darkness, there can be no light,"

And so he creates creatures that are very similar to the things he once fought, but they were not machines. Instead, they were called Hollows. Over time, the hollows begin to evolve much like the akumas he'd once fought. Since they had no place to go, the young man breaks a small part of his ark for the Hollows to reside and thrive. He taught them how to survive, how to open gates, and most importantly he gave them the freedom to do what they want as long as it wasn't anything too drastic.

He had come to love the world, the humans, the spirits and creatures living there. Watching them grow older until he wasn't needed anymore which saddens him, but he is proud because they will not need him. And so he quietly retreats back to Valhalla were the rest of his family resides.

He continues to walk on no matter what, but this time he is not alone anymore.

 **If you want to check the rest of the story, please do hit that follow button and smash that favorite button as well. Also please do not forget to leave a reviews in the reviews/comments section and I will answer as best and as fast as I can. Thank you!**

 **Previews to the next chapter:**

"You may call me… Noah," he answers and finally walks through the strange portal. Once "Noah" had passed through the portal, the portal, itself, disappears.


	3. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**Welcome back to another chapter of A Gray Spirit... —_— Yeah, that's not going to work for me. Note to self: Never say "Welcome back to another chapter..." At least my friends can't say that I didn't try to make things interesting. I need someone to recommend a good introduction. Ooh! Maybe... Crap! I have no more creative juice to make an interesting introduction. Oh well. Maybe the next chapter's intro will be much more—What's the word? Intriguing!**

 **Anyways, I do not own any of the characters from either series, but my own.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Homecoming**

The mysterious shopkeeper hums happily to an old tune while another man with white hair wearing a pair of glasses looked at the unconscious girl with worry. Right beside the unconscious girl is an unconscious man clad in a black shihakushou with a white haori and a sword strapped to his waist. The two of them continue to wait for something to happen between the two bodies.

The male shinigami continues to struggle against the spirit of the hollow inside the girl. The girl could do nothing as she watches the shinigami take blow after blow from the hollow that is threatening to eat her alive. The male shinigami struggles to lift himself off of the nonexistent ground. The girl quickly runs over to him giving him concern look. The male is battered, bruised, and bleeding all over, but she could do nothing in her state to save him. For she has no weapon to use and only her savior could save her, but one look at him and she knows that he is losing strength.

"Leave me, and save yourself," she says to the shinigami. He ignores her and pushes her back before charging again at the hollow spirit. The hollow overwhelms him once again, but this time the shinigami has no strength left to stand and welcomes his death. He can hear the girl crying for him to leave. He closes his eyes and waits for death to swallow him up, but it never came. The shinigami taichou opens his eyes once more, only to see a sixteen-year-old male teen with black wavy hair that stops slightly above his shoulders. His skin is dark and ashen, and he wears a noble Victorian style clothing. His eyes are covered by the black top hat that his wearing, and a red scar running down the left side of his face. However, what really caught the shinigami taichou's attention was the white cloak that was somehow holding back the hollow, and his left hand.

"I have subdued the hollow for you. Now, you just need to do the rest," the boy said to the shinigami, and it is an offer the shinigami will not refuse. The shinigami gathers his remaining reiatsu into his sword and unleashes it upon the subdued hollow. With the hollow finally vanquished, the girl runs over to the two male figures.

"You're the shinigami that saved me the other day, right?! Are you alright? They didn't scold you too hard, did they?" The dark skinned boy chuckles at the shinigami's predicament. He turns around and begins to walk away as a weird portal materializes out of nowhere.

"Wait!" The boy halts at the girl's command and turns his head slightly around, eyes still being hidden by his top hat: "Who are you?" she asks him, wanting to thank him for saving her and the shinigami. The boy ponders before giving her a gentle smile.

"You may call me… Noah," he answers and finally walks through the strange portal. Once "Noah" had passed through the portal, the portal, itself, disappears.

He watches the two of them safely wake up into the waking world from within his ark. The boy places his top hat on a small table right next to him, but his golden eyes never left the screen. The dark ash skin slowly begins to recess back to his normal fair skin, his black wavy hair turns completely white, and the color of his eyes turn to a beautiful amethyst purple. The stigma across his forehead disappears completely.

Eight-year-old Kurosaki Ichigo goes completely still as his mother is lying on the cold, wet ground of her own blood.

"Kaa-san?" There were no words coming from her lifeless body as the little boy gently shakes his mother as if she were asleep.

"Kaa-san?" he said, still trying to "wake" her up from her eternal slumber. He repeats kaa-san over and over as his voice becomes louder and louder to the point of screaming his lungs out. Ichigo's tears would not stop coming, still shaking his mother but with more force each time he calls her. The pitter patters of the rain continue on, his body now drenched to the core and his mother's lifeblood still running out of her body from the deep and nasty gash. Ichigo sobs over the corpse of his dead mother.

The rain suddenly stops hitting the small boy. The Kurosaki boy looks up to see who had stopped the rain from falling onto to him. A dark-skinned, sixteen-year-old male wearing gentlemen-like clothing and a black top hat. The hat covered the mysterious teen's eyes from others. The young man also had a black umbrella covering the little boy from the rain. The stranger stretches out his right hand to him.

"Saa, kaerimashou. Your father is worried about you," When Ichigo doesn't reply, the stranger carries him and walks over to the Kurosaki clinic. The stranger knocks on the doors of the clinic, and the father, himself, opens the door. The teen raises the umbrella, so the father knows who they are. The former shinigami recognizes the male stranger carrying his only son, covered in blood, in his arm. Ichigo is then past into his father's arms. The teen pulls his top hat lower as tears begin to flow.

"I'm sorry," The former knew what the stranger was talking about. His wife is gone.

"I didn't make it in time. By the time I got there, the culprit had already left, and your wife was dead when I found him," The teen looks at Ichigo before turning around.

"Ichigo-kun, no matter what happens don't stop, keep walking," the stranger said to the little boy and walks away from the Kurosaki clinic.

"Tou-san?" Ichigo whimpered.

"Hm?"

"Who is that man?" Ichigo asked, wiping the tears that stained his cheeks.

"He calls himself Noah, and he is a friend of mine and your mother's. Now, let's get you warmed up with a nice warm bath and warm clothes," said his father, tending to his child now that his wife is longer with them. The former shinigami can only wait for "Noah's" next homecoming.

 **Translations:**

 **Kaa-san:** mother/mom

 **Tou-san:** father/dad

 **Be sure to leave a review in the review/comment box down below, and do not forget to hit that fav/follow button if you want to know when you, readers, can read the next chapter.**

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

Somewhere nearby, a large puddle of blood drips from the mouth of a large skeletal creature. The dead girl cries out for help, but no one comes for her as the large creature proceeds to eat her head first.


	4. Chapter 3: The Death and the Strawberry

**I am extremely tired today. Standing up pretty much all day gave me an unpleasant feeling. My feet hurts, my knees hurt, and my hamstring hurts. In fact, my entire lower half aches so bad that I wanted to collapse. Working for a wedding at home is too tiring despite it being my brother's and his wife's special day. I'm not like most people. I can stand up for at least one hour straight, but anything after that is a no-go for me. Enough of me ranting, the new chapter is up and posted!**

 **I do not own any of the characters from either series, but my own characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: The Death and the Strawberry**

An old clock on the wall silently ticks in the quiet house. 2:23 a.m, it reads but no one seems to care. A small chime of a bell rings faintly in the distance. A black butterfly flutters in the air as if it is dancing with the full moon. Perched on a telephone pole is a small woman clad in black kimono and a katana strapped to her waist. The mysterious woman appears to be looking at something in her hand but is distracted by a pitiful roar. She leaps off the pole, disappearing into the calm and silent night. The petite woman is completely unaware of another pair of eyes watching her leave to slaughter her designated target.

The stranger hides his left eye underneath the black top hat as his right, purple eye watches her go to work. He smiles as if he is having fun. However, it is soon replaced by a fake smile. His skin now dark ash, white hair now completely black, and eyes turning an eerie gold. The young man opens the black umbrella he has in his right hand, blocking the moonlight and hiding his features.

"Konbanwa, Urahara-san," the young man greets the newcomer. The shopkeeper greets him back, "Konbanwa, Noah-san."

"Hajimatta, kono sennsou desu," "Noah" tells Urahara before disappearing into the night.

A young man in a gray uniform kicks the middle, beaten skateboarder in the face with his right foot. The other three with the skateboarder are terrified of the young man in front of them. The orange haired man points to the fallen and broken vase near the pole.

"All of you idiots, look at this!" he yells to them, and then points to the skater in the middle on his right.

"Question one: What are the flowers for?!"

"A-a-an of-f-f-fering t-o-o-o the d-dead-d-d kid?" The young man in the gray uniform then proceeds to kick the skater in the face like his friend. The other two skaters, who had witnessed his two friends being knocked around by a high schooler, now fears for his life.

"Question two! Why is the vase lying on its side?"

"Because we knocked it over with our skate… board?"

"Is that so?" The high schooler proceeds to glare at the remaining two skaters, "Then you better apologize to HER right now!"

Unaware of the skateboarders, a little girl, all bloody on the left side of her face, is standing right next to the high schooler. The remaining skaters feared for their lives and apologized to the girl as they were running away from the young man. When they were gone, the male teen apologizes to her for using her to scare them to which she says that she wanted him to get rid of them.

"I'll bring more flesh flowers soon," he walks away from the girl's resting place.

"Arigato. Now I can rest peacefully," the girl says, watching him go. He waves, not looking back, and says his peace.

"No problem. Just rest in peace."

The young man enters the Kurosaki clinic, only to be kicked in the face by his own father. His father then yells at him, "Do you know what time it is, my delinquent son?! Dinner in this house is at 7 o'clock sharp, every night!"

The son is quick to be on his feet. The orange haired teen shouts back, "You jerk! Is that how you greet your son who just helped a ghost find peace?!"

"No excuses! The rules of my house are iron! You break them, you gotta bleed!" The two men of the house proceed to a shouting match.

"Mou yamite! Dinner's getting cold!" the younger of the twins said, but the older twin tells her to leave them be as there will be more food for the two of them.

The son growls, "Your rules are way too strict! Decent fathers don't make their teenage sons come home by 7!" The youngest sibling then notices something hazy around her older brother.

"Ichigo-niichan, I think you have a new "friend" haunting you," she informs him. Her comment than makes him freak out.

"I exorcise one and another latches onto me! Shit!" The older twin sighs, "He sees them, talks to them, touches them, and channels them– A quadruple threat. Must be a pain, Ichi-nii, to be in such high demand."

"I wish I could see them. All I see are blurry shapes."

"Not me. I don't believe in ghosts," the ravenette clearly states to her little sister.

"Huh? But you see them too, Karin-chan! Only tou-san can't."

"Baka," Karin lowers her bowl: "I'm in permanent denial. If I refuse to believe in them, then they don't exist." A cold wind blows on the youngest member of the household, and the new ghost is suddenly covered in ice. Karin then tells her family members of her latest plan to make money off of her older brother.

"You dropped your guard, Ichigo!" The father tackles Ichigo to the ground. Fed up with his father's childish antics, Ichigo flips him off of his back without much effort on his part.

"I had enough of this! I'm going to bed!"

Karin then scolds their father, "He left. It's your fault oyaji."

Yuzu also scolds her father after Karin is done, "Otou-san! Ichigo-niichan has been under a lot of pressure lately! He told me a lot more ghosts have been haunting him. He's fed up!"

"Nani?! He talks about stuff like that with you?!" His youngest daughter completely ignores him, saying that she is going to bring his supper up to his room later.

"That boy… Why doesn't he come to _me_ with his problems?"

Karin scoffs at him, "Are you serious? I wouldn't want to bring my problems to you either. You're over 40, yet you possess the emotional maturity of a preschooler."

Hearing his daughter's comment, he throws himself to the picture of his dead wife crying why their children were treating him like dirt.

Ichigo lays down on his bed with much frustration. He ruffles his hair and questions himself, "Mataka… Why is my family so weird?"

Ichigo suddenly hears a beautiful chime of a bell followed by a black butterfly with hues of dark purple on its wings. He sits up when the butterfly suddenly appears in his room.

"Kurochou? Demo doko kara?" His attention then shifts from the black butterfly to the petite woman phasing through his bedroom wall and into his room.

"It's close…!" she says unaware of the other person in the room being spiritually aware until said person kicks her.

"Who the hell are you?! A burglar?! And what do mean by 'what's close'?! The safe? Is that burglar-speaking or something?!"

"Matte… you can _see_ me?! And… you _kicked_ me!" The little woman is complete shocked at the what had transpired. Ichigo blinks at her as if she is stupid.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I can see you…,"

From his shouting, Ichigo's father comes into his room and dropkicks him in the back. Ichigo quickly retaliates back by punching his father on the side of his jaw. Ichigo tells his father that someone is robbing them, but the petite woman proceeds to say that his father can't see her and says that she is a shinigami.

Somewhere nearby, a large puddle of blood drips from the mouth of a large skeletal creature. The dead girl cries out for help, but no one comes for her as the large creature proceeds to eat her head first.

"Naru hodo. So you came all the way from this Soul Society thing to vanquish an evil spirit. That makes sense…," Ichigo suddenly flips over the small table in his room in anger and disbelief.

"Like hell I would believe you!"

"You insolent… You can see ghosts, yet you don't believe in shinigamis?!"

"Of course not! If oyaji couldn't see you, you're probably not living… so go play "shinigami" somewhere else! Got that, midget?" He shoves the petite shinigami woman. Her blood boils from hearing the word midget coming from the owner of the room: "Kisama… how dare you speak to me that way."

She turns around to face the male teen, and puts her right index and middle finger together. She chants, "Bakudo no ichi: Sai!"

An invisible force makes Ichigo put his arms behind his back, and the male drops to the wooden floor of his room. The mysterious female shinigami then begins to boast about the "powerful" spell that she has successfully cast. She draws her sword causing Ichigo to freak out, thinking that she is going to kill him. However, she puts the end of the hilt on the ghost's forehead from earlier. The ghost begins to cry thinking that the shinigami is going to send him to hell.

"Do not presume. What awaits you is not Hell. It is the Soul Society," She lifts the end of her sword from the male ghost's forehead while reassuring him, "Unlike Hell… Soul Society is a peaceful place for someone like you."

The ghost begins to glow a bright blue for a few seconds before transforming into a black butterfly. The butterfly then flies off into the night sky as it passes on into Soul Society. The shinigami woman explains to Ichigo the concept of konsou and states that it is part of her duty to send the dead to Soul Society before going into depth about the spirits and the spirit realms.

"The first type of spirits are called "Plus," which are the normal spirits. These are the ghosts you know of that are this type. The other type of spirits are what we, shinigamis, call "Hollow." Hollows attack those with high spiritual powers and devour their souls. Hollows are consider evil spirits. Are there any questions so far?" she asks holding up her explanation drawing to Ichigo.

"Just one. Why does your drawing suck so fucking bad?" At the insult of her drawings, she immediately draws a moustache on his face, ignoring his outburst that followed afterwards.

"We shinigamis have two principle duties. The first is to guide the plus to Soul Society by performing konsou, and the second is to vaporize hollows. Which is my mission now." While listening to her lecture and wiping the moustache on the floor until she said that her mission is to destroy the hollows.

"There's a hollow around here?" She nods to confirm his question. He suddenly shouts at her, "Are you an idiot?! Don't just stand there yapping! Go vaporize it!"

The shinigami slightly slumps down in defeat and sighs: "There is a problem with that… For some reason I have not been able to sense its presence for some time now."

There is a blood curdling howl right there and then, but the woman cannot hear it. The orange haired male, on the other hand, could.

"What was that blood curdling howl?" The shinigami was about to ask him what he heard until another roar alerted her to the presence of a nearby hollow. It is like she is hearing the cry through some kind of filter. She mentally cursed at herself for not being able to hear it sooner, but her thoughts were brought to a halt when a scream tore through the house.

"Yuzu!" The shinigami quickly rushed to open the door of his room and the reiatsu of the hollow could now be sensed by her. Just outside of the door is a wounded Karin. She smiles with evident relief on her face despite lying on the floor.

"Yokatta… It hasn't come this way… It all happened so fast… oyaji's back suddenly exploded and he fell… then it went for me and Yuzu… so fast… I thought… had to warn… Ichigo…," Panic spreads all over his body as his sister falls unconscious right before his eyes. The shinigami assures him that she passed out, however, her attention diverts to the said person trying to break the spell over his own body. She yells at him to stop what he is doing, but he ignores her and continues on until the binding spell breaks. The little woman is surprised to see a mere human capable enough to break free from the kidou spell with just his power alone. He grabs the bat inside his room before running past her. He rushes down the stairs to see a large creature just outside of his house. The creature a strange white mask over its face. For the first time since his mother's death, there is a small spark of fear within him, but it came to a stop when he spots his little sister in the hand of the hollow.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo calls out to her, hoping she is still conscious. Yuzu turns to the sound of her older brother's voice with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"...Ichigo-niichan…," she weakly calls out to him.

All of his fear is replaced by a rush of adrenaline and anger. With the bat in his right hand, Ichigo charges at the hollow, but the hollow makes a punch at him. Luckily, the bat managed to soften the blow, but it is now splintered and broken into pieces. A dark looming shadow hangs over him, and before he knows it the hollow is right in front of him. The hollow makes another punch at him with his sister in that hand, but the female shinigami swings her sword making a deep cut but not enough to sever it completely. The hollow cries out in pain and lets go of the little girl in its hand, sending her flying, however, Ichigo manages to catch her before she hits the ground.

"Yuzu! Daijoubu ka, Yuzu?!" He shakes her unconscious form trying to make sure she isn't dead.

"Calm down! Luckily, the hollow has not eaten any of your family's souls yet!"

"Matte! You said that hollows attack and eat those with high spiritual powers?! So why did that thing attack my family…?!"

She answers him while the hollow is too busy with the pain of its arm, "Hollows are drawn to those with high level reiatsu, but they also attack opportunistically."

"What do you mean?" She quickly explains.

"I've never known a human who could see a shinigami or break a bakudo before… I have never heard of a human with so much reiatsu… I think—no, he was looking for you!"

Her words manage to shake him up: "He was after me?! All of this was because of me?! Oyaji's dying over thee, Karin… and Yuzu are bleeding… all of this…," The two of them didn't notice the hollow recovering from her attack nor noticed that he is now behind the female shinigami.

"That is not what I meant—," She is cut off by the hollow merely slapping her to the side. The hollow hovers over the male human. There was no fear in his eyes as he glares at the creature in front of him.

"I've had enough… of you!"

The shinigami recovers from the attack with blood dripping down the left side of her head, scolding herself for lowering her guard when there is a hollow in her presence. She is taken by surprise when Ichigo is standing right in front of the hollow.

"Hey ugly, you want my soul? Then Fight me like a man! Forget the others! It's me that you want, so kill me!" The hollow makes no hesitation in his offer to devour him, however, the woman throws herself in front of the jaws of the beast. Blood is splattered everywhere from the new wounds that were inflicted on her. She manages to pull out her sword and hurt the creature, but it still is not enough to kill the white skeletal beast. The hollow, once again, shrieks in pain. Ichigo is shocked by what she did but is more worried about the deep wounds that she got from the hollow that is supposed to be for him.

 **Translation Crash Course:**

 **Konbanwa:** Good evening

 **Hajimatta, kono sennsou desu:** The war has begun

 **-niichan:** Older brother (said by females)

 **-chan:** Honorifics **(** mostly said by females)

 **oyaji:** Old man

 **Nani?!:** What?!

 **Mataka:** it depends on how this word is used in a sentence. In this case it means Honestly in a frustrating manner

 **Kurochou? Demo doko kara?:** A black butterfly? From where?

 **Matte:** Wait

 **Naru hodo:** I see

 **Kisama:** You

 **Bakudo no Ichi: Sai:** Way of the Binding: Restrain

 **Yokatta:** Thank goodness

 **Daijoubu ka:** Are you alright

 **reiatsu:** Spiritual pressure

 **Kidou:** Art of Demon magic

 **I don't know how I managed to update the story, but somehow I pulled it off successfully. Please leave a review down in the review/comment section, and I will try to answer all of your reviews whether it be messaging or through the story writing. Also, do not forget to hit that fav/follow button if you, readers, have not done so. I also recommend for you, readers, to read my other works from 2016?/2017 up until now. Thank you!**

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

"Give me the sword, shinigami. We'll try your plan!" She smirks when he gives her his

answer: "Kuchiki Rukia. My name is Kuchiki Rukia."


	5. Chapter 4: The Deathberry

**I just realized that something funky was going on in this chapter, and for some reason the simple sentences were being cut off and going into the next line instead of it being connected. I apologize, but this is not an update, but rather me fixing the problem of this chapter.**

 **I do not own anything from either series, nor do I own the plot but my slight twist of it.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Shinigami-san!" The shinigami wheezes, "Baka… Did… did you really think… it would be… over… if you gave… him your soul? You truly are… an idiot," she says as she drags herself over to the nearest wall.

"I just wanted to…,"

"I fear… I cannot console you. I am too injured to fight it. It is only matter… of time… until we all become its food." Ichigo curses himself for being weak, and most importantly not being able to protect his family.

"Do you wish to save your family?" At her words, Ichigo jumps at the opportunity.

"Just tell me how! I'll do anything! Tell me!" The female shinigami grunts in pain: "There is but one way…," She lifts her sword to where the sharp end is facing the human.

"You must… become a shinigami!" she said with the utmost seriousness she could muster.

"Nani?! What are you talking about? I can't be a—,"

"You can!" She interrupts him while he is talking, "Place the point of the zanpakutou, the spirit cutter, over your heart, and I will infuse you with half of my shinigami powers. You will temporarily have the powers of a shinigami which will give you a chance against the hollow."

Ichigo looks rather unsure of the solution. "Are you sure? Can you do something like that?"

""I do not know. Perhaps, because your soul is so powerful, but… the chances of success is low, and if we fail, you will die," She looks at the teen dead in the eye: "But there is no other way, or there is time to ponder about it."

His heart begins to beat wildly, but his eyes show strength. It shows a firm resolve. He walks over to the wounded female shinigami.

"Give me the sword, shinigami. We'll try your plan!" She smirks when he gives her his answer: "Kuchiki Rukia. My name is Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo smirks right back at her: "Kurosaki Ichigo, yoroshiku. Let's pray this won't be our last meeting." The hollow recovers from the attack and begins to walk towards them.

"The hollow is coming. We must hurry," Ichigo quickly grabs the zanpakutou as the hollow creeps closer and closer towards them.

"Ready?" The hollow is now rushing at them as Ichigo rams the zanpakutou into his heart. There is a flash of white light that blinds the hollow in place, and before he knows it, his left arm is completely severed from his body. Right behind the towering creature is the orange haired teen, and behind the teen is the hollow's arm. Rukia looks down at her white shihakushou in shock.

"I had only meant to give half of my powers, but nearly all of my powers are gone," A light bulb went off in her head. Back in his room, it was full of his reiatsu. That is the reason why she could not sense the hollow's presence because his reiatsu was blocking it.

Ichigo slices the hollow's right foot clean off as its blood gushes on the street. The hollow falls forward as Ichigo stands in front of it.

"That's for attack my family you fish-faced freak!" As quickly as he spoke, Ichigo cuts its face directly in half purifying it in the process. Once the hollow is gone, the teen falls flat on his face as his fatigue washes over him. Rukia sensed someone's presence near the two of them. However, she did not expect to see two males who were able to see spirits..

One of them is wearing a green traditional Japanese style clothing, and the other is dressed like a European nobleman. The foreigner had an open umbrella over his head which is hiding his facial features in the dark.

"Konbanwa, oujo-san," the foreigner gently bows to her like a butler. His pronunciation is crisp and clean with not a single vowel or consonant out of place.

 **Allen Walker's P.O.V:**

I give the female shinigami a smile before proceeding to walk closer to the unconscious Ichigo-kun. He released too much of his reiatsu that is why he fainted. In the back of my mind, I hear Uncle Neah laughing.

" _ **I've never seen so much spiritual powers from a single human. He kinda reminds me of you, Allen,"**_ Uncle Neah asserted.

" _At least he does not have my appetite… And he is like you in some ways as well not just me,"_ I responded to him. In my mind, I could feel uncle shiver: " _ **Thank the Mother that he does not have your appetite, and I guess he is kinda like me in some ways."**_

During our mental conversation, Urahara-san takes the female shinigami to his place which leaves me with Ichigo and his family. I can feel Uncle Neah creeping closer to the front of my mind: " _ **Now here comes the fun part using the other Noahs' powers. I really do like using Wisely's and Desires's powers, and Dream's power, the most."**_

" _You also forgot Tykki's, Uncle Neah,"_ I said, lifting both Ichigo-kun's and his little sister's bodies with just a finger and walk into their house, but not before closing the umbrella. With another finger, I lift their father off the ground, and another for the other sister. Without much effort on my part, I put the family members back in their beds as for Ichigo-kun, I placed him back into his human body before putting his body on the bed.

" _ **Oi, Allen. It seems geta-boushi is here to clean up the mess they made,"**_

" _Must you call him that, Neah?"_ I sigh. I quickly wrote a note and left the his room.

" _I guess this is our cue to leave,"_ I play a certain melody in my head, and an ark gate appears. I walk into the gate, but not before I steal a glance back at the unconscious teenage male. He is fine for now. There is no need for me to worry about him, and I walk into the portal.

 **Translations:**

 **Konbanwa oujo-san:** Good evening Miss

 **Geta-boushi:** Hat n' Clogs

 **Please leave a review down in the review/comment section, and I will try to answer all of your reviews whether it be messaging or through the story writing. Also, do not forget to hit that fav/follow button if you, readers, have not done so.**

 **Previews to the next chapter:**

"Well, if it isn't Joyd-sensei," I tease the Noah of Pleasure.

"It's Tyki Mikk, _Adam_ ," Joyd says, clearly stating is displeasure at hearing his Noah name.


End file.
